The Wedding (Revisited Series)
The Wedding is a three-part episode within season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. This story arc marked the return of Rita Repulsa as a villainess, marrying Lord Zedd in an attempt to reclaim the Moon Palace. This episode marks the first time Alpha 5 turns evil on his own accord (albeit unwillingly in his soul), proclaiming his jealousy of the Rangers as well. Synopsis Part 1 The episode begins with Theodore "Ted" Swanson announcing that Angel Grove High School was selected as teen exchange speakers for an event in Australia. The Rangers, along with Bulk and Skull, go together as a group; with the trip taking place at the same time as Lord Zedd's Centennial Recharge, the group is relieved that there will be no trouble in their absence. Out in the reaches of space, Rita Repulsa hears about the news from inside her dumpster and decides to veer it back to the moon. Back on Earth, the Rangers touch down in Australia to begin their trip. Alpha 5 back at the Command Center anxiously missed their presence, but knowing that there may not be any evil threats for some time, he decided to go for a walk outside. Not long after Zedd retreated into the Rejuvenation Chamber to begin his nap, Rita crashes her dumpster back onto the Moon's surface and goes back into the palace. Eventually she finds Finster, missing her presence greatly; he restores her to full size with his Spectron Reintegrator, which she thanks him upon restoration and gives him a hug. Hoping to reclaim her throne, her plan is to spike Zedd with a love potion while he is sleeping, destroy the Power Rangers, and give them as a wedding gift before sealing Zedd in a dumpster and ruling the universe herself. But unable to wait until they return to Angel Grove, Finster suggests capturing Alpha 5 and turning him against the Rangers, which Rita agrees to. Outside the Command Center, Alpha was ambushed by Finster and a group of Z Putty Patrollers, who capture Alpha and take him to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Lord Zedd (in his dream state) and Rita sit, with Alpha floating motionless in the air above them. They plan to make him remember when the Rangers were cruel around Alpha. We enter Alpha's memories. He's walking with the Rangers to a basketball court, when he spots a frog ahead on the path and runs towards it. Kimberly warns him that he will trip and fall, which he does, splashing himself but not short-circuiting. The teens go to him and he starts to cry. Alpha asks them for help, but Billy tells him he did not listen to Kimberly's warning, and must pick himself up. Alpha turns to Tommy, but Tommy tells him to stand up by himself, shocking him. Dark Power begins to swirl around him. More memories flood Alpha's mind. We see Alpha standing alone near the Command Center as the helmetless Rangers enter. Alpha is upset that it is his birthday, but Zordon has left the Center. The Rangers remind him that Zordon has matters of state to deal with, but Alpha is still upset. Kimberly starts to say something, but is stopped by Rocky, and they all quickly leave. Alpha thinks nobody loves him. Zedd tells him that he should be full of anger and vengeance, and want to destroy the Rangers for shutting him out. More and more Dark Power surrounds Alpha, and he continues to see hateful images of his friends. He finally succumbs to the thought that no one loves him. He absorbs the Dark Power around him and transforms into an armored version of himself. When Alpha re-enters the the Command Center, he traps Delta 4 in a force field and ridicules Zordon via mocking the Command Center's technology and giving him a makeover. He contacts the Rangers and Ted himself to go to the run down Specter Theater back at Angel Grove, which unknown to them is the center of a vortex, and will block the Rangers from using their powers. At the Moon, after being made to look younger and more beautiful from Finster's Moon Mud, Rita goes into the Rejuvenation Chamber and pours the love potion into a nearby flask, ready to be pumped inside Zedd's body. As she waits for his awakening, Finster set out to recreate some of Rita's favorite monsters as wedding guests, which went to the Theater to ambush the Rangers. Knowing they're outnumbered, the Rangers attempt to teleport out, but this fails because Alpha cuts off the teleportation system. They then attempt to defend themselves by summoning their weapons, but this doesn't work either because Alpha also cuts off their weapons system, and the Rangers find themselves defenseless as the numerous monsters close in. Part 2 Trapped and with nowhere to go thanks in no small part to Alpha, the Rangers have no choice but to fight the monsters with melee attacks. Seeing that they still had the upper hand, and learning of the wedding plans in the process, Billy and Kimberly suggest to escape from the theater. Back at the Command Center, Alpha proclaims his inner envy of the Power Rangers, but now he will finally finish them off for good and become the hero, as revenge for the Rangers leaving him alone and not being there when he needed them. Delta, in despair, begins crying, knowing that the Alpha standing before her isn't her Alpha. But in spite of his "new personality", Alpha approaches and embraces her, saying that once the Earth is taken over by Zedd and Rita, and the Rangers are dead, Delta can be his queen. Delta kisses Alpha, but she does not become evil in the process. Alpha walks back over to the controls, but Delta calls out to him. She says that no matter what he is, good or evil, she will always love him, and he responds the same with her. Back at the moon, Lord Zedd reawakens from the recharge. Upon first sight of an impatient Rita Repulsa, he falls in love and immediately proposes to her. Goldar, uncomfortable about Rita's return, is ordered to organize the wedding ceremony as the "Worst Man"; knowing the penalty for failure, he is forced to consent. With Finster sending more monsters to ambush the Rangers and Alpha 5 still assuming control of the Command Center with Delta 4 as Alpha's prisoner, Rita tells Zedd about the Rangers being trapped in the theater, which impresses him very much. He says to himself that he has found the perfect queen, and curses himself for wanting to marry Kimberly earlier. Unknown to them, the Rangers manage to escape from a basement level within the theater, much to Alpha's fury. It isn't long until Zedd is alerted about it by Alpha, which Rita suggests to retaliate by making the monsters grow. Hugging his bride around her shoulder, grenades are sent down to Peckster and Rhinoblaster, whom grew and stopped the Rangers in their tracks. They then summoned the Thunderzords to do battle, with the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord going against them. Before the Rangers could defeat the monsters, Alpha severed the link to the Zords' power supply, causing the monsters to quickly overpower them. The Rangers are forced to eject, and are promptly teleported by Alpha back to the theatre much to their confusion, with Alpha gloating over the Rangers' upcoming defeat and punctuating it with a megalomanical laugh. Rita then ordered Finster to send 2 monsters - Peckster and Rhinoblaster - and a group of Putties to keep them inside while the other monsters attend the wedding. In the theatre, the Rangers discuss the recent mysterious events regarding the zords' sudden loss of power and the fact they were teleported to the theatre. Ted immediately realizes that Alpha 5 is responsible for all of this: the fact that they can't teleport out, they fact that they can't use their weapons, and the fact that the Zords' power has been cut off. However, they then realize that something very bad has happened to Alpha; he has been brainwashed and manipulated. He contacts Alpha, but all we hear on the other side is Alpha's evil, megalomaniacal laughter. Tommy rallies the other Rangers, and the seven agree to get out of the theatre for good and restore Alpha's true memories. Part 3 With Lord Zedd assigning Finster to perform the ceremony and Snizard to play "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" on the organ, the wedding finally gets underway. Goldar almost provides a reason as to why they shouldn't marry, but Rita Repulsa stops him by hitting him with her flower bouquet. After reciting the vows and exchanging rings, Rita and Zedd are proclaimed husband and wife. Back at the mansion, the Rangers are occupied with Peckster, Rhinoblaster and a group of Z-Putties combating them. This time the Rangers were able to fight tenaciously against the group and escape from them into another room. Once the wedding party on the moon was over, Rita and Zedd boarded Serpentera to witness the Rangers' demise at the mansion. Unknown to them, the Rangers had set a plan in motion to trap Peckster and Rhinoblaster with an electrically-charged net before escaping through the basement like before. This news was soon rallied to the pair via Goldar, whom decided to summon all the guests to the surface, declaring war against the Rangers. Finally they escaped to the Command Center, but not without Rita - now piloting - and Zedd overlooking from Serpentera's cockpit. Upon their return, Billy restores Zordon and together, they pool their power and convince Alpha of his true memories. In memory again, Alpha runs through the Command Center, crying out that they shouldn't leave him alone. He bursts through a door, to find a surprise party for him! They hadn't forgotten about him, and Zordon had returned as quickly as he could. He thanks them all. Alpha realizes he is loved, and is engulfed in a warm light, but another memory enters. We return to the memory of Alpha crying because Kimberly wouldn't pick him up when he fell in the puddle at the basketball court. This time they explain that they want him to learn to help himself. They want to raise him to be able to depend on himself. He begins to turn back into normal Alpha, to the joy of everyone. The eight of them are standing together. Kimberly says the warmth that Alpha feels is the love others have for him. Alpha realizes he is not alone, his armor vanishes, and he moves to embrace the Rangers. The column of Dark Power vanishes to reveal Kimberly, the other Rangers, and a sleeping Alpha in Kimberly's arms. As the column of white light dissipates, the Rangers de-morph. Everyone huddles around Alpha as he wakens. He thanks everyone, and says he feels their love and warmth and knows he is not alone. Then they told him about the wedding, which Zordon found to be disturbing due to Rita and Zedd's combined power. Suddenly, a distress signal gave them the news that the monsters had grown outside; once re-morphed and back in action, they boarded the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord to do battle. Even though the zords were outnumbered, they still managed to fight bravely against the monsters. After weakening them considerably, they both finished off the monsters with a combination of the Thunder Megazord's sword slashes and the Tigerzord's Thunderbolts. This left Rita and Zedd frustrated, but they at least got Alpha to tell the Rangers about his problems. Finally the Rangers return to Australia to finish their trip. Alpha still feels sorry for his actions whilst corrupted, but Zordon and Delta accept it, not at all caring about the "Evil Alpha" and that it wasn't really him that did all that stuff. Then Delta asks Alpha if he still wants to make her his queen, which causes oil to rush to his face in a blush. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranstion (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart(Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (Zyuranger footage) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa (American footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Richard Cansino as Eye Guy (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Socadillo (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Peckster (voice) *Steve Kramer as Robogoat (voice) *Julissa Aquirre as Invenusable Flytrap (voice) *Dave Mallow as Grumble Bee (voice) Notes *This episode contains the first time footage is used from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, in the form of establishing shots of the Spectre Theatre. *From this episode on, Rita is played by Carla Perez and will now appear almost completely in original footage, while Barbara Goodson continues to provide Rita's voice. *This is the second time Alpha is turned into an evil character, albeit unwillingly evil. (He turns evil in Return of an Old Friend.) This is also the first time Alpha is consumed by envy for the Rangers as well. The reason why is because they frequently leave him alone to go battle evil, as implied in The Wanna-Be Ranger. **The way that Alpha activates a force field around Delta 4 is the same way he does to the Green Ranger in Green with Evil. *New footage was filmed for the scenes where we delve into Alpha's memories. *In the original shooting script, Lord Zedd gives Alpha a wand that will increase his power and be used as a catalyst for keeping him under the spell permanently, but this was cut after filming the scenes with the wand because of the fear of parental complaints over violence and severe injury and/or death in the show. He would use this wand to attack the Rangers by hitting them with dark energy in the form of lightning. He used the wand for an attack called Dark Thunder, though he also used an unnamed lightning attack as well as Dark Power with it as well. In the final script, he has the wand in the Command Center, but it is under a machine's analysis and conversion. *When Alpha converses with Delta while he is evil, Alpha promises that once the Earth is conquered and the Rangers are dead, he will make her his queen. This almost happens in the Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited episode Machine King for a Day, only they are made to rule the Machine Empire together, and not Earth. *This episode's working title was "The Birth of Wicked Alpha". Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited